1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable saw gauge fixture adjustably attached to a fence guide bar on a saw bench to hold a miter gauge and the workpiece for cutting.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the process of sawing process, a fixture is generally required to hold the workpiece in place so that a precise cutting can be achieved. Further, different saw gauges may be alternatively used to support the workpiece for different angle cuttings. FIG. 1 illustrates a saw gauge fixture according to the prior art, which is generally comprised of a rectangular base (2), a screw rod (3), two adjusting knobs (4), and a jaw plate (5). The rectangular base (2) has an elongated slot (21) at the middle in longitudinal direction and two unitary base blocks (22), (23) at two opposite ends. The base blocks (22), (23) each has a round hole arranged in line with the elongated slot (21). The screw rod (3) is inserted through the round holes with the two opposite ends thereof respectively attached with the adjusting knobs (4). The adjusting knobs (4) have each an end hole (not shown), into which either end of the screw rod (3) fitted, and a pivot hole (not shown) into which a lock pin (42) is inserted to secure the screw rod (3) in position. The jaw plate (5) is made in a T-shaped structure having a bolt hole (51) at the middle mounted on the outer thread (31) of the screw rod (3). Rotating the adjusting knobs (4) causes the jaw plate (5) to alternatively move back and forth along the screw rod (3), and therefore the range A or B between the jaw plate (5) and either base block (22) or (23) is adjusted according to the size of the workpiece to be cut. Because the jaw plate (5) can only be moved on the screw rod (3) pitch by pitch, it takes much time to move the jaw plate (5) into position. Furthermore, different angle gauges should be used when different angle cuttings are required.